Hello,Goodbye
by She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane
Summary: She is haunted by her pasted. She has now where to go. She broken from her past. Will she escape? Is it insane to do the same thing over and over to expect different results R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Well since you asked nicely" I said in a way no one could refuse. "I will kill you more slowly".

"Why"? Again with cockiness!

"Well for one you hurt me and I can't forget what you did, for two you hurt my family, and third you just piss me off" I said counting off my fingers.

"You won't kill me Izzy, you love me too much" he said too overly confident for his own good.

"Oh you're that sure" I said with much as venom possible I could.

"Yes I am, because I know the real Isabella. If she truly wanted to kill someone, she would. Instead of explaining it or talking it out. You would have killed that person by now".

"That person meaning you "I said trying to mess with his head.

"Well of course my Queen of Darkness" he said bowing his head.

"Don't call me that" I spat out like it was dirt.

"Why not? It is what you are".

"No it isn't I have changed" I said too quickly.

"No you haven't Izzy" he whispered coming closer and closer, in till he was close enough to kiss. He brushed the hair out of my face, and whispered _Dormire Bene la Mia Regina_ **(a/n: it means 'Sleep Well my Queen' in Italian)**. Then her world went black...


	2. new kids

New Kids

"_Why did you do this Izzy_? _Why_"? The voice kept whispering. "_How could you kill me_"! the vioce was filled with so much agony I couldn't bear the sound of it.

'Ring Ring'! I jumped up and I turned off my alarm. "I hate dreams" I muttered to myself. I got out of bed, went down stairs to start a pot of coffee. Then went to my bathroom to start a shower, and checked to see if Charlie was up. He was and he already left.

A couple minutes later I looked at myself in the mirror. I am completely perfect. And that is what scares me. I decided to wear my skin tight almost spandex black skinny jeans. With a boyfriend tee that is dark purple, with my hair curled up and I just added light red lip gloss. It was already 7:00 shoot I am going to be late if I don't get there. I went outside to my sweet, sweet black Mercedes. I turned on the ignition it purred to life. I looked through my window. And I swear I saw someone I haven't seen in hundred years.

When I walked out to the parking lot. My whole entire crowd swarmed around me. Saying stuff like: "I like your hair", "did you hear about the new kids?", or "omg the new kids are so hot!". There was obviously a lot of talk about the new kids. I went passed this silver Volvo and that's when I saw _**him**_ again! I ran towards my first period class. Eager to not see his face ev_er_ again. I sat down next to Jessica.

Once I took the seat. She gushed on on about the 'new kids'. What is up with these people? Are they famous or something? Meanwhile Ms. Hanna was droning on and on about photosynthesis. Finally the bell saved from this torture.

**Edwards's p.o.v**

I heard every one talking about us. Especially the crowd over there by the black mercedes, they were crowding this one girl. They were throwing her compliments and gossip. She seemed eager to escape them since she ran away from them as soon as the bell rang, there is something different about that girl. But I can't put my finger on it. _What are you thinking_? Jasper thjought curiously. Probably feeling my emotions. "What's wrong Jasper"? Alice said in a lovey dovey tone, seeing his thoguhtful expression. Blech! I got first period with Mr. Hammer;social studies. It is so boring here! I already know everything about school. So why should come here? Oh right I am trying to fit in.

School was passing considerably fast after that; after this period it would be lunch.

**Bella's p.o.v**

Oh my gods! And I thought Ms. Hanna was boring. No way, he is! I hate this! 'Ring Ring!'

Finally! The bell rang. Lunch! I went straight to the front of the line. I control this school. Its wrapped around my little finger, I laughed at thought. It is, isn't it? I thought slightly bitter about it and kind of proud too. I am starving! I grabbed a piece of pizza and a coke with chocolate cake. Mmm… I sat down next to Angela and Eric. Jessica squealed that made me jump almost spilling my soda. "Gods Jess what is it" I yelled.

"It's the new kids! Its them".

I turned around and I saw five immortally beautiful. "_They- they-they are v-v-v-vampire's_" I yelled mentally! _But there eyes aren't red_. "Oooh" Jessica and that rotten Lauren said. Laruen hated me ever since I came here in middle school.I always was more cool or more beautiful and even more popular, rotten witch. "Who is going to give them the tour, you know show them the ropes"? Jessica wondered idly. "I will" I said and standed up. The whole group looked at me. Like there were impressed.

**Edward's p.o.v**

"Uh oh"! I said when the girl I saw this morning coming towards us.

"What"? All of my brothers and sisters asked at the same time, woah. "One of the humans, are coming over here to greet us". Emmett just smiled this big smile that said 'yes I get to scare the person'. That's what he thought too. "What do we do"? Jasper asked. "Ooh"! Alice squealed "yeah. I could have a new best friend". I just rolled at my eyes at that remark.


	3. 300 kilowatt's and flashbacks

I walked over to their table, it was in the corner away from the other humans. Ha smart. When I stopped right in front of them. They weren't surprised. They probably already knew, since my whole group of groupies said it, loudly might I add. "Hi my name is Isabella I heard you are new here, so if you need help in any way whatsoever or just need a friend to talk to you can come to me. I know how it is to become the new kids it can be overwhelming so whatever you need I'm here for you" I said in too smug but also sweet voice, that last part was bull, it wasn't that hard to be new here. You just need to know what to do. After I said that though they seemed to think that I wasn't manipulating the truth a little, they just stared at me dumbstruck. I had to use all of my strength to not laugh.

That's when I felt something against my shield trying to come through. Actual three things. What the fuck! Some of these vampires have abnormal powers. Nice to know. "Oh w-well nice to meet you Isabella". The one that is big and bulky said first. "I was wondering if you guys care to join me at my table" I said in hopeful tone, to see if they would take the bait. "Thanks for the"- the one with the southernly accent was about say. But I cut him off before he could. "Come on! Please please please" I said looking him the eye. And a memory started to come back.

*Flashback*

_I was huddled in a corner naked in bloody sheets that was just barely covering my body. I saw a pair of cowboy boots. Walking towards me. I was starting to get scared. I Tried to flatten myself against the wall so he wouldn't see me._

_"Are you alright ma'am"? He asked I finally looked at his whole entire body. He had kind of long dirty blonde curly hair. Bright icy blue eyes. But somehow they were full of comfort and warmth. "I said are you okay"? He repeated kindly." I-I-I-I h-h-h-he was-and then I-then he-" as I stuttered that I looked down at the bloody sheets. "I-I d-don't k-k-know" I finished finally. _

_He kneeled and looked me straight in the eye. And simply said: "you'll be okay, I'll keep you safe". All I did was nod and lifted me up in his arms, becasue those words were all it took. And carried me to I assumed his home. After what seemed like hours of walking he finally set me down in a bed, I was still asleep or in a sleep like state I guess. But when I did 'wakke' up I sat up and got a full swing headache like someone dropped an anvil on my head. _

_I still sat up. I wasn't about to let my guard down in some enemy's territory. Ha if __**he**__ caught me thinking this he would proud of me yuck! I examined the room. It was plain a desk in one corner. And a bed that's all. Ugh! It's too plain for my taste. The door opened. I jumped off the bed and in standing in a crouch. Ready for an attack._

_Once he saw me like this his face had a look of confusion and concern, tlike he was surprised that my elegant body was crouched ready to pounce on anything that would stand in my way. He said "whoa whoa calm down" like I was a puppy being too rowdy. That caused me to growl. He backed off at this, me growling actually scared good to know. "Okay, okay I am just trying to help you". At that I straightend up so I was standing. But I was still eyeing him. "What's your name" I asked automatically. _

_"Jasper Clark Whitlock. Now since I told you mine I have the right to know yours". _

_"No you don't" I hissed (I hated to be told what to do). I could swear his face slightly fell. I decided to tell him anyways since he was nice. "Isabella Marie Swann". _

_"Nice to meet you Isabella" he replied like he it was actually nice to meet me, what an odd creature he was. That is when I finally noticed I was wearing clothes..._

***End of flashback***

"O-ok-k-ay" I stuttered still staring at him. "Well how about another time" I started to turn back to my own table. When the short and pixie like girl said "but you could sit with us". I turned around

"um no I shouldn't".

"Yes you should".

"Sure" I said absentmindly thinking I could learn more about the guy with the blonde hair. I sat down next to the girl that asked me to stay. She introduced me to her family.

Her name is Alice. The big and bulky guy is named Emmett. The bronze haired god is named Edward. The beautiful blonde haired girl is named Rosalie. And finally the blonde haired guy is named Jasper._ I knew it_ I yelled in my mind half freaked and half excited that caused me to freak out more. I decided to start off with the conversation.

"So why did you move here"?

The Edward guy spoke "our mother likes small towns". I just nodded. I looked over to Jasper. "What's your favorite color"? I asked unexpectedly He seemed surprised by this question so did everyone else. "Umm I guess green".

"That is interesting" and I had no idea why it was, but it was. "What is yours" he asked awkwardly like he didn't know what else to say. I put my finger to my chin like I was thinking.

"Umm I guess it depends" I said a little airly.

"What does that mean" he asked like it was the most stupidest answer of the world.

"Well it means it depends on my mood" I said it slowly like I was explaining Einstein's theory to a stupid jock. He was about to say something when the bell rang I jumped and said "it was a fun and awkward time we had here" and flashed my 300 kilowatt smile then walked away.


	4. schedules

Jeez they were friendly. As soon as I left, all my groupies swarmed like moth to a flame. The first one to ask was Jessica.

"So Isabella how were they? Are they friendly? Did they-"

"Whoa whoa slow down there Jess. It was okay and they are very friendly." I turned to one of the people that always follows me around in the hopes of gaining popularity. Her name is Lily, I think.

"Um Lily can you do me a favor" I asked her sweetly. She looked startled when I addressed to her.

"S-sure Isabella what do you want?" She stuttered a little in her eagerness and nervousness to hear what I wanted from her.

"Can you get me Jasper Hale's schedule?" I asked nonchalantly like it was only natural that someone like me should know about another student's schedule.

She smiled "yes I can."

"Thanks." I answered, before I walked in to biology with Angela.

I don't have a bio partner; since everyone on the first day of school everyone had fought to be with me, so Mr. Banner had decided I should be alone. But honestly I had a feeling it was only excuse, so that he could 'give me a hand', whenever we needed to work in groups of two. He is such a pervert.

When I walked in, I noticed that Edward was sitting in the chair next to me. Great I got a vampire for a partner! What else is next?

I went up to Mr. Banner. "Uh teacher, I forgot my homework, so maybe you would just pretend that I have already handed it in or something? You see, it's been a tough time at the house!" I said in the most cliché school girl voice ever as I batted my eyelashes and biting my index fingernail.

He shook his head like he had dirty thoughts and was trying to get rid of them but it was proving to be hard." O-okay Miss Swan."

I smiled one of my wicked smiles and turned around towards my seat.

**Edward's pov**

Why did that girl Isabella asked for Jasper's schedule? She walked in with a girl named Angela. She looked at me and her face instantly turned into a sexy pout, what, what am I thinking? But that wasn't what frustrated me. What frustrated me was I am not able to read her mind! Ever since the time I got turned, there hasn't been a single mind I couldn't read, but then she came around!

I watched her as she walked towards the teacher. She asked Mr. Banner to give credit for the homework she didn't do. She had gone in stance that was very sexy. And man! When she did that, the teacher, well let's say he has got a very dirty mind and loves role playing, he gave her credit. She responded by flashing a breathtaking smile, as she went to sit by me. All I could do is just goggle at her. Who is this woman, and why is she so intrested in Jasper, and more importantly why does she have the whole school wrapped around her finger?

**This re-written chapter was written by ****twilightbibel**** thank you for your help ****twilightbibel!**


	5. It didn't end well

I went to sit next to Edward after I talked to Mr. Banner. It can't be him. Can it? I-I-I- don't know what to say. That's Impossible, no! He is dead along with the others! They were right we were heading straight in the line of fire. We were warned, but we kept going. We were slaughtered. There was so much- so much chaos.

They said we would regret it. And I did regret it, I saw my friends-my loved ones die! Nothing I could have done. Most importantly they got me; they captured the "Fierce One", the" Omniscient One". Whatever the hell they call me now. But they thought wrong they could torture me, they could hurt me, and they could even kill me (well try). But no one and I mean no one hurts my friends in any way, especially them.

Then I noticed that someone was talking to me. I turned to look to see Mr. Banner was asking me a question." Uh sorry Mr. Banner, what did you say" I said in satisfactory indefinably charming tone. He blinked and stared for a couple of seconds then said "its okay dear Isabella, I was asking what three main things make up an Atom? We are going over stuff from last year, just so you know what you're supposed to prepare for".

"The three main things that make up an Atom is Neutron, Electron, and proton" I said smoothly

Eww _dear _seriously, he is disgusting! I looked over at Edward. Whoa! He is hungry, guess that proves not to go to school on an empty stomach. I laughed at my little joke. Then I remembered that at lunch his eyes were a perfect shade of gold not black like now. Okay only two possible things one: He is new at this diet. And not use to being next to people with blood in them. Or two: I am his singer. Its number two. Ugh! Great I hate it! Last time I was someone's singer it didn't end well.

I froze him partially so he couldn't attack if he wanted, and took the most of my scent I could without looking suspicious. I just hope he hangs on there. I don't want to kill him then erase the human minds. And I either have to erase his family's mind or kill them.

And to be honest those jobs are just too boring. I have better things to do anyways. The last time I had to do that for the Volturi (without them knowing it). I missed a concert! And it was the last time that band be singing. Let's just say I was very pissed afterwards.

The bell rang I un-froze Edward quickly and I let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding. I made my way to Art class and bypassed Mike before he could even ask me out. Great we have substitute, the only class I actually (usually) pay attention to! Well maybe I can just draw for the rest of this period.

I took out a sketch book and pencil. What to draw, what to draw? I suddenly got lightheaded. I saw flashes of bright lights, blood, and screaming. Then it flashed to a peaceful place it was quiet. Bright, beautiful. Then back to the other place and then back again. It kept on repeating that in till I clutched my skull to try to stop the spinning.

Then thankfully I was out of the vision. I guess I know what I was drawing. I put the pencil to the paper and I glided it over the page. The bell blasted in my ear drums. I gave uneasy jolt. I lost track of the time. I finally looked at what I drew.

Ah! Seriously, I thrusted my sketch book and pencil in my bag and made my way towards History. I was supposed to be in gym, but I don't like pretending to be a weak little human. I walked in to see Jasper and Emmett in that class. That should be fun!

**A/N: Hey so I didn't really know what question to use, so sorry if it wasn't the right question to ask in biology. I really don't know any of it so just bear with me, oh and review please!**


	6. whatever the hell it was

**A/N: Sorry i didnt update sooner i had some problems with the computer. enjoy=)**

I went to sit down in my seat. What a coincidence! I sit next to Jasper. "Hi" I said swiftly. All he did is nod curtly. How rude! Maybe I should teach him how to act properly to a woman. "So how are you liking forks"? His eyes widened in shock, probably for me speaking to him."Oh well umm, good I guess". I am going to enjoy this.

"Oh that's good. Because I would hate for you to run in some kind of problem with-oh lets just say 'certain' people. Because then that would cause a lot of trouble for you. And that_ would_ be a problem. They would- well I wouldn't know really what they would do, but my guess is that they would find out your secrets and burn you with them. Well that is if they already don't know your secrets. But that's just my guess".

His eyes widened even more. I had to use all my strength to not laugh (again). "What do you think she means" Jasper said ever so quietly. So humans couldn't hear him. Well guess what I can hear him!

"I don't know, just be cautious and see what Edward read in her mind earlier". So Edward was the mind reader, now that just leaves the psychic and the empath. I don't know why, but I k_no_w that Jasper is the empath.

"Okay but I am getting weird vibes from her". Oh wow weird vibes from me. I am seeing him from my so called past or whatever I'm imagining and he's getting weird vibes from me? The teacher just got done giving directions for us to do a project together. And guess what, we are partnered with the person sitting next to us. This will be great!

"So I guess we have to do a project together, partner" I said enjoying every bit of it. "Okay" he said apprehensively. "So you want to meet up after school"? I hope he says yes. Wait! What! Since when Isabella Whitlock Swan ever been eager for a boy. There just toys. Just Mere things to occupy my mind, to distract me from my own insane mind. Well my mind is insane, but I usually keep it the down low. Giggle giggle.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts that's when I noticed that he was speaking to me. Oh crap! What did he say? "Oh I'm sorry what did you say? I didn't quite hear you" I heard Emmett silently laugh. Bastard." I was saying that it would be alright that for you to come to our house". He repeated politely but also civil. Way too civil.

"Okay it's a non-date" I said. But once I slipped it out. The tension between us rocketed up to the sky. I always had that effect on people. Always saying awkward things that don't really needed to be said. He just did an odd nod. The bell rang. I stood up and grabbed my things. When I passed I brushed against him. I shouldn't have done that; I got thrown into a flashback or whatever the hell it was.

***Flashback/Whatever the hell it was***

"_No no it hurts, it hurts" I screeched "Okay Isa just calm down. The doctor is out of town because the war that's going on". _

_"That's still not helping me Curlie que"! _

_"Well we have to see whats going on ourselves". Oh no, I was waiting all this month for the baby to come. But it's a different story now, since Dr. Vender isn't here to deliver my precious baby, or help me figure out what is happening._

_My doctor was a young doctor. His name was Sirius Vender. He assured me and assured me that he would be here for me when the time comes for me to give birth to Felesity (the name I decided for my child) and help through the pregnacy. But the time is here and where is he? At a fucking war helping injured soldiers! "Then get Jace here"! _

_"Oh"! The side of my stomach hurt like hell. I clutched my stomach. Then I felt warm liquid staining my dress. Uh Oh! "Jasper my water just broke"! _

_"What- oh Isa it wasn't suppose to happen now". _

_"Don't you think I know that" I snapped. I was at the point of begging on my knees to make his pain to stop. I started panting now. I could barely get a breath out._

_Just then Jasper came running down the stairs. At the same time Jace Barged through the doors. Oh good I sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived, another roll of pain went down this time to my uterus area. I gasped and closed my eyes and took deep rugged breaths. Instantly Jasper and Jace ran to my aid._

_Al l I whispered was " the baby's coming __**now**__". _

***The end of flashback/whatever the hell it was***

I clutched my stomach and gasped. What the hell was that! "Are you okay"? Asked a worried Jasper. While Emmett just watched, confused by my behavior. "Oh yeah I'm fine" I lied. And I quickly ran out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. And went straight to my car. I thankfully didn't get trapped by the mob of people who wants to be my "friend". I just stared at the steering wheel.

I was about to Drive out of the parking lot. When there was light tap on my window. I rolled down the window. To find Jasper."Remember we are going to my house, for our history project. About are family trees". Oh crap! I have to go to his house. Fuck. I really don't want to. I guess I have to, "Sure, you want me just to follow you to your house"? I asked regretfully . "Sure" He walked back over to Edward's Volvo. Hmmmm…..Edward. What!

I shook my head of those thoughts. No not right now. I have my plate full at the moment. I drove out of the parking lot and followed them to there house. Let the torture begin!

**A/N: I know it seems that it's a Jasper and Bella romance. Buts its not don't worry. I just have to do this in order for you not to get confused later. Please review please, please!**


	7. family tree

**A/N: Please review more please, please! I would highly enjoy it! =)**

I can't even comprehend what I just saw. Did I really have a daughter? I almost cried thinking that. I didn't know why exactly I just blamed it on my maternal instincts; that I wanted a baby. But now that I think about it. My obsession of wanting a baby was little more then an obsession. And I was only seventeen for Christ sake's! So why would I think ahead this early

I thought about what I saw, the whole trip to the Cullen's house; so I didn't realize I was here already. In till, I finally noticed that my car wasn't moving. Oh just great Bel-No! Stop that's not my name, not anymore. It's Isabella I mentally repeated in my head.

I looked up at the house. It was beautiful…..and white. I already hated it! I faked a smile at Jasper and Emmett. They seemed to buy it. I don't know why but it seems I can pretend and lie better its really weird sometimes.

I silently walked up the steps with them. If I thought the outside was worse. I thought wrong; the inside is filled with white if not, bright pale colors that blend in with the whiteness. Why are they so bright colored vampires? They are supposed to wear black and be in black/red corsets for the girls. And black slick jeans with of course a black leather jacket. But no! They have to be vampires that are not so a cliché.

I kept my fake smile the whole way. I was then greeted by the parents I presume. The female had caramel hair and had a heart shaped face. She had a motherly face. The male had pale blonde hair and looked sickly familiar. "Hello" said the motherly voice. "Hi" I smiled and faked a voice that sounded cheery; no one would ever know that I am having a world war 3 inside my mind. they introduced themselves, the woman with carmel hair is Esme and the father that looked sickly familiar is named Carlisle; how fitting, since he is obviously the creator of all of them or at least most of them.

I was looking around when I met Jasper's stare. He was looking at me with a peculiar expression. Like he saw through my fake smiles and cheery tones. No that can't be true no one ever figured it out before I was too good at lying. So why would he suddenly figure it out? No I am just being paranoid.

"So where are we studying"? I asked but before he could answer. Alice ran down from the stairs. "Oh hi" Alice squealed. She pounced on me and gave me a huge hug. I noticed Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper stiffen when she did this, ha they think I would be afraid. As if!

"Um hi" I said in the most pleasant voice possible but also sounding shy like a normal human would. "I can tell we are going to be the best of friends" she said in a girlie voice. The others laughed at this comment, like it was an inside joke."Oh I bet we are" I said with my own little private joke, hey if they can I can.

She looked confused at this, I just laughed. "So where are we going to study? Because I figured we could do your family tree first. Do you have any old stuff or any letters from you ancestors"? They tensed yet again when I said this. I wonder how old is he anyways?

This I going to suck…for them. I can't wait to taunt them. Ha!

**A/N: Again please review! Please, please please!**


	8. deja vu

"Well actually we-I don't really have any of my uh old history stuff" he muttered out lamely. I smiled in a understanding tone but on the inside I was full of glee. I watched as his (Jasper) eyes narrowed like he sensed my emotion, empath I knew it! Wait if he-uh oh. I quickly reined my emotions in so my emotions matched my acting. Years of practice I thought bitterly. I saw how he was confused by my sudden swing of emotions.

"Oh I'm sorry, well do you have at least anything we could go on from. Like anything"?

They all looked at each other wondering what should they do, way to keep it subtle guys. I waited for about a couple more minutes, in till I got impatient. I guess Jasper sensed this and answered my question "Well I know my family grew up in Texas". Really, please tell me he wasn't a cowboy. "Really where" I asked sincerely sounding curious. "Uh Austin, Texas". Okay, well what am I supposed to get out of that. I sighed in resignation, fine. "Okay um do you have a computer or lap top that we could use"?

"Yeah" Alice blurted out sounded chipper as always " We have one in our room".So they share room?

"Our" I questioned playing the dumb human. Alice seemed to realize her slip up and corrected her earlier statement. " I meant in his room, _his_ room". I just nodded not in the mood for taunting for some reason. I just felt tired, I felt depressed almost. But since I didn't want Jasper to think that I was bi-polar (which I probably was) I continued on acting, like I always do."Soo do you want to go up there then"? I looked over to Jasper, he seemed uneasy by the question. Like he wasn't comfortable, well tough luck 'cos I'm the one that has to be in a house full of vamps. I raised a single eyebrow waiting for his answer. He looked for his family to help, but for some reason they didn't seem coherent. How odd, when he finally realized that they weren't going to help. He just nodded. I smiled in a fake the-world-is-such-a-wonderful-place smile and walked up the stairs. When I walked up the stairs I saw a huge frame with what it looked about a hundred or so graduation caps, ha wow. I finally reached the top and since I didn't know where 'his' bedroom was I turned around to see if he was up here yet. But when I did I ran into him, his cold body pressed against my warm body I felt familiarity there, how strange.

I felt another flashback thingy creeping over into my conscious, spreading over my mind like wildfire. Not again I pushed it away but it took all my strength I felt so weak, so feeble, so human. I did not like this feeling, he wrapped his arms around my back and waist so I wouldn't fall. I looked into his eyes, his golden eyes that was once the icy blue that I knew. What happened to him, well I know he is a vampire. But how? But _Why_? I gasped feeling so much power exerted on me, what is happening? I clinged to him trying to make the pain stop. It was unbearable, I let out a whimper out. "Are you okay" He asked _deja vu_. And just like in the memory I didn't answer. "I said are oka"- no! Not again, I pushed him away from me and stood up and wiped of non-existent dirt off my clothes. And said coldly devoid of all emotion "I'm fine. Now which one is your room. I'm not going to wait here all day; I got people to see and things to do". I leaned against one white walls (ick) and acted nonchalant. He looked bewildered by my behavior and didn't answer my question in till I huffed angrily.

"Oh uh its the the third one on the right"

I nodded in recognition and went into his room without waiting for him, well this going to be a uh...interesting time. Not. But as I entered his lair oh I mean *****cough***** room *****cough*** **I noticed that Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie weren't present at all. Where were they?And more importantly why do I even care?


End file.
